Currently, various fundamental technologies have been provided that enable servers to coordinate the execution of applications with the display of Web pages, and it has now become main stream for an information system to be constructed by using a Web function that provides user interfaces that are appropriate for users.
As one technique for controlling the load imposed on such an information system, there is a technique, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-160040, whereby a server program is executed by one computer, and when the usage rate for the employment by the server program of the CPU of this computer becomes high, the multiplicities of the server program are increased.
Further, a technique has been disclosed, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-268012, for a client server system that includes a load distributing apparatus and a plurality of server computers connected through a LAN, whereby, when the load imposed on the server computer exceeds a threshold value, the load distributing apparatus halts the acceptance of transactions from terminals.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-160040    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-268012